Amestresia
"Unity makes strength!" "Eendracht maakt macht!" "L'union fait la force!" ---- The Plurinational Kingdom of the United Amestresia, commonly known as Amestresia, is a sovereign country that occupies the continent of Amestresia West Indies. It is the largest island nation as well as the world's fourth largest nation by total area. Its multi-ethnic population of 162 million is highly urbanized and centralized around its western and eastern coasts. The country's capital and largest city is Amestresia, with a population of 25 million. The history of Amestresia dates back to 1621, when the Dutch West India Company was chartered to explore and claim the coast of Gelderland and the Strait of Amestresia. The company founded the city of Koningsbrugge in the Colony of New Friesland on the western coast of Amestresia, in an area known as the Friesland peninsula. Meanwhile, on the eastern coast of Amestresia, the English and French also founded a similar dependency on the Amestresian peninsula, opposite to Friesland, with the English primarily in the northeast and the French in the south. Amestresia is a highly diverse continent, with landscapes such as the Arctic tundra in the northern states of Gelderland, to the large forests in the midwest, to the desert plateaus of the south. Its population density of about 16 inhabitants per square kilometer, remains low compared to other nations. Amestresia generates its income from various sources including mining-related exports, telecommunications, banking, and manufacturing. Amestresia is a highly developed country, as one of the world's largest economies. It has a high-income economy, with one of the world's highest per capita income. It is a regional power and has the third-highest human development index and the eighth-highest ranked democracy globally, the country ranks highly in quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, civil liberties and political rights, with all its major cities faring well in global comparative livability surveys. History The history dates back to 1621, when the Dutch West India Company was chartered to explore the coast of Gelderland and the Strait of Amestresia. The company founded the city of Koningsbrugge in the Colony of New Friesland on the western coast of Amestresia, in an area known as the Friesland peninsula. During the 1670s, New Friesland was one of the biggest, richest, and bountiful colonies owned by the Dutch. Meanwhile, on the eastern coast of Amestresia, the English founded a similar dependency on the Amestresia peninsula, opposite to Friesland. The English settled and founded the city of Chatham (later renamed Amestresia), at the headland to the strait; thereafter, the English controlled the trade through the strait, much to the annoyance of the Dutch. The French West India Company, looking to exploit the rich, fertile land of southern Amestresia for the sugar business. The company was given a charter to found the St. Lussac colony on the mouth of the St. Lussac river. The three nations, for the most part, coexisted peacefully. France lost control of the St. Lussac colony to the English in the aftermath of the Seven Years’ War. Similar to Quebec, the English left the local French population and culture unharassed. The continent grew; the two remaining nations (the Dutch and the English) both expanded inland. The Dutch primarily settled the western part of the continent, and the English settled in the east. By 1783, Amestresia became one of the main sources of income for Great Britain, with the Thirteen Colonies in war. In 1789, the famous storming of the Bastille happened in France. A revolution happened, its king deposed and decapitated, along with his followers. Great Britain, along with Prussia, Austria, and Russia, formed a coalition to eliminate the French. By 1805, with the Netherlands already secured under his control, Napoleon Bonaparte set his sights towards the Amestresia. A massive Franco-Spanish armada was formed, and set sail to the continent. They laid siege to Koningsbrugge; the British, with the support of the local Dutch, tried to break through the blockade, resulting in a massive defeat for the British. After that, they took over Koningsbrugge, and exerted a massive war between the French under Napoleon, and the British troops and local Dutch militia, both under Lord Cunningham. Both sides took massive casualties. Despite the sheer numbers, Napoleon's genius prevailed, and the continent fell under French control on 1806. For the next 8 years, everyone was oppressed by the French troops, until Napoleon’s final defeat at Waterloo in 1815. Under French rule, the French culture was not only preserved, but promoted. Napoleon also brought new ideas with him: that of the Napoleonic code and of a sense of unity and nationalism. In the aftermath of the Napoleonic Wars, the Congress of Vienna, inspired by the ideas of national unity, decided to unite the continent under one government. The United Provinces of the Amestresian West Indies, later known as the United Provinces of Amestresia, was inaugurated on 22nd January 1816. The government was heavily dominated by the Dutch and served Dutch interests. The English and the French, meanwhile, were mostly excluded from government. The United Provinces were a very loose confederation, however, and quickly showed signs of decay. The government became highly unpopular as the people of Amestresia believed that foreign powers (i.e. the Congress of Vienna) forced upon them a tyrannical government who had disregarded their interests. The English and French, meanwhile, aroused several rebellions and uprisings, the most important of which was the Revolution of 1825-26 that saw the downfall of the United Provinces and the beginning of the united kingdom of Amestresia. In 1825, the Dutch, English, and French alike came together to elect a nationwide assembly of delegates to draft a new constitution and a new system of government for Amestresia. This massive election was unique for its time as it was the first election to allow for universal male suffrage. 500 delegates were elected from a population of about 10 million. The Assembly drafted a constitution, established rule of law, and determine that a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy was to be the form of government. Under the long reign of Queen Amelia (from 1826-1889, a period known as the Amelian era), Amestresia quickly grew in the 19th century from a sparsely populated nation of 11 million to being an industrial power. Towards the middle of the 19th century, Amestresia was engaged in a civil war known as the War of 1862, which ended with the federal government's victory and the preservation of national unity. After the death of the Queen, her son, William II, was considered to be a corrupt and weak ruler. Conflict resulted in the major Revolution of 1894 which deposed William II and briefly established republican rule in Amestresia. However, the Revolution of 1894 came to an end when William III, the more progressive and thus amiable son of the former king, was restored to the throne. In 1914, World War I came, and in the first few years, Amestresia remained neutral. There were talks of joining the Triple Alliance, due to pro-German setiment, when suddenly, German Empire attacked shipping from the Amestresian continent. At first, it was uneasy, because the ruling house of the monarchy was ethnically German. However, due to the large amounts of ethnic English and French citizens of Amestresia, and due to the alliance with Britain, Amestresia joined World War I on the side of the allies on the 19th of September 1917. With top-notch scientists, Amestresia collaborated with the British in designing new weapons of war, such as the tank. Eventually, in 1918, the Germans surrendered, and the Amestresia delegation managed to lessen the punishment to Germany at the Treaty of Versailles. During the inter-war period, the economy flourished. The new Liberal adminstration made a trade pact with France, therefore highly strengthening the alliance. The adminstration also made alliances with Japan, the United States, Italy, and Russia. Scientists from Amestresia made world-changing inventions and the country was considered one of the richest nations in the world. Until the Wall Street crash of 1929. After that, the economy slowly grinded to a halt, along with the other Western nations. Compared to the others, Amestresia were not as hard-hit, and the adminstration gave financial aid to our allies that needed it. Then World War II came in 1939, and the isolationist government made a fateful decision to remain neutral. In order to be not attacked, it was decided to aid both sides, the Allies, and secretly, the Japanese. It was highly uneventful, with the only event when it was found out that Amestresia was secretly supplying Japan. Amestresia was forced to cut ties with the Axis nations. But that happened in late 1944, and without the aid, the Japanese surrendered to the Allies in 1945. After the war, due to amounting pressure, Amestresia was forced to break the alliance with the Soviet Union, joining NATO in 1964, and aiding the South Vietnamese, and the USA in the Vietnam War. During the Cold War period, it was quite peaceful in the country, with the economy prospering until Amestresia had 6/8 of the economical power of the USA. Then the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, ending the Cold War. Territories ---- ---- States= *Amestresia *New Friesland *Transylvania *Cunningham *Zuyderzée-Utrecht *Périgord *Liverston *Cambria *Wittenham *Wieringen *Angoumois *Gold Coast *St. Lussac *East Liverston *Westerwolde *Brougham *Nouvelle-Provence *Marlborough *Vandemonia *Battenbrandt *Bedford *Varuna *Queensland *Bedford *Jersey *Greybank |-|Territories= *Prince William's Land *Northwest Territories Wars ---- ---- Leadership The Monarchy *King/''Koning''/''Roi'' - William V of Mecklenburg-Schwerin *Queen Consort/''Koningin Gemalin''/''Reine Consort'' - Stéphanie of Monaco *Crown Prince/''Kroonprins''/''Prince Héritier'' - Leopold, Duke of Angoumois The Cabinet *''Acting Premier - Lucille Georgette Asquith, Countess of Asquith'' *Department of State Affairs/''Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken''/''Département d'État'' **Secretary of State/''Staatssecretaris''/''Secrétaire d'État'' - Andrew Phillips *Department of the Treasury/''Financiële Afdeling''/''Département du Trésor'' **Secretary of the Treasury/''Minister van Financiën''/''Secrétaire du Trésor'' - Veronica Hale *Department of Defence/''Ministerie van Defensie/''Département de l'défense'' **Secretary of Defence/''Minister van Defensie''/''Secrétaire de l'Défense'' - Douglas Edwards *Department for Foreign Affairs/''Departement voor Buitenlandse Zaken''/''Département des affaires étrangères'' **Secretary of Foreign Affairs/''Secretaris van Buitenlandse Zaken''/''Ministère des Affaires étrangères'' - Maximilian Christopher Morris *Department for Science/''Afdeling voor Wetenschap''/''Département de science'' **Secretary of Science/''Minister van Wetenschap''/''Secrétaire de Science'' - Stanley Walker *Department of Justice/''Departement van Justitie''/''Ministère de l'Justice'' **Secretary of Justice/''Minister van Justitie''/''Ministère de l'Justice'' - Cornelius Stuart-Hawthorne *Department for Labour/''Afdeling voor Arbeid''/Département du travail'' **Secretary of Labour/''Secretaris voor Arbeid''/Secrétaire du Travail'' - Emilia Gallagher Royal Amestresian Army= *Field Marshal/''Veldmaarschalk/''Maréchal'' Malcolm Dunnings *General/''Generaal''/Général'' Jules Rancourt (I Army) *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Geoffrey Payne (II Army) *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Nathan Harpham (III Army) *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Cedric Vermaut (IV Army) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/Lieutenant-général'' Aaron Hart (I Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Raphael Nicolas (II Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' William Rackley (III Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Theodore Goldberg (IV Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Andrews Maurice (V Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Norman Lambourne (VI Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Rosemary Hillingham (VII Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Christian De Leener (VIII Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Felix Delmotte (IX Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Luitenant-Generaal''/''Lieutenant-général'' Charles Watson (X Corps) |-|Royal Amestresian Navy= *Admiral/''Admiraal''/Amiral'' Robert Sterling (Atlantic Fleet) *Admiral/''Admiraal''/''Amiral'' Ferdinand Bourdeaux (Pacific Fleet) *Admiral/''Admiraal''/''Amiral'' Amelia Grant (Home Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Admiraal''/''Vice-Amiral'' David Putnam (1st Atlantic Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Admiraal''/''Vice-Amiral'' William Parry (2nd Atlantic Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Admiraal''/''Vice-Amiral'' Gregory MacKendrick (1st Pacific Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Admiraal''/''Vice-Amiral'' Hannah Harris (2nd Pacific Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Admiraal''/''Vice-Amiral'' Harold Ford (1st Home Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Admiraal''/''Vice-Amiral'' Alexander Pike (2nd Home Fleet) |-|Royal Amestresian Air Force= *Field Marshal/''Veldmaarschalk/''Maréchal'' William Deneault *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Alec Santerre (I Air Division) *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Lucas Green (II Air Division) *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Charles Scott (III Air Division) *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Jenna Butler (IV Air Division) *General/''Generaal''/''Général'' Lawrence Stanley (V Air Division) Relations |-|Definitions= |-|Organization= |-|Active Formations= Royal Amestresian Navy Battleships= |-|Battlecruisers= |-|Cruisers= |-|Carriers= |-|Light Ships= |-|Submarines= |-|Auxiliaries= Organization Overview= |-|1st Atlantic Fleet= |-|2nd Atlantic Fleet= |-|1st Pacific Fleet= |-|2nd Pacific Fleet= Royal Amestresian Air Force Equipment Formations ---- Category:Navies and Fleets